say goodbye properly
by kanzura
Summary: Jika suatu hari nanti mereka bertemu di suatu tempat yang lain—bukan decih benci dan umpatan tak suka yang akan mereka tunjukan; mungkin sebuah senyum yang akan mengulas bibir mereka nanti. / Karena aku tahu, kebencian yang kalian tunjukan di permukaan hanyalah topeng untuk mempertahankan ego yang setinggi langit. / #AsaKaruWeeks #BonVoyage


Dentingan bel _lift_ mengalun keras. Menyentakku dari segala pemikiran yang sedang bergelut di dalam otakku. Pintu besi _lift_ lalu terbuka, menampilkan deretan pintu dengan nomor berurutan.

Aku segera menyusuri lorong itu dan bergegas memasuki pintu berplat 36; kamar milikku.

Ketika aku telah menduduki sofa empukku, suara derum mobil menggaung keras dari arah dinding. Disusul teriak memekikan _"YEAAH",_ dan suara-suara nyaring nan berisik lainnya yang sungguh tak manusiawi untukku.

Gigiku bergemelutuk. Urat marah telah menyembul.

 _Arghh._

Pasti si kunyuk merah dan _video game_ bodohnya.

Geram, kutendang dinding tipis pemisah antara ruanganku dengan ruangan sebelah sembari memaki; "WOI, BERISIK, AKABANE!"

Dan begitulah hari-hariku sebagai seorang mahasiswa perantauan di negeri Jerman.

Dengan tetanggaku yang gila.

.

.

.

* * *

disc; assassination classroom milik matsui yuusei, bukan milik saya. gaada keuntungan materiil dari pembuatan fanfic ini

warn; berantakan, fic kejar tayang(?), possibly OOC.

a/n; aaa nyaris telatt. semoga sesuai dengan tema ya;;;

damn. kenapa ini jatohnya jadi bromance ;w;

.

.

 _dedikasi untuk AsaKaru weeks; bon voyage._

.

.

.

* * *

.

Aku mengenalnya sebagai Akabane Karma; pemuda merah dengan kecermelangan otak yang nyaris menyaingiku―namun dengan sifat yang kelewat bar-bar untuk ukuranku. Orang gila yang tinggal tepat di sebelah kamar apartemenku—hal yang membuat intensitas pertengkaran kami begitu rutin dan nyaris tak terhitung.

Ia merupakan mahasiswa asal Jepang yang tengah menimbah ilmu di negeri ini; Jerman _—_ sama sepertiku. Lucunya, meski ia adalah satu-satunya teman sekampung halaman yang tinggal di sekitarku, kami sama sekali tidak akrab—tidak juga memiliki jiwa persatuan karena sama-sama memiliki darah orang Jepang. Yang ada, justru aku yang ingin sekali memakinya karena _—shit!—_ apa dia tidak sadar kalau kelakuannya telah mencemarkan citra bangsa Jepang di negeri orang?!

Bagaimanapun, aku tak mengerti kenapa Jerman mau menerima orang menyebalkan macam itu tinggal di negara mereka.

Hal yang lebih menggelikan adalah fakta bahwa kami menimbah ilmu di universitas yang sama. _Iya,_ sekampus, bahkan se-fakultas meski berbeda jurusan. Dan konyolnya lagi, kami sama-sama peringkat satu di jurusan kami masing-masing. Hal itu membuat kami sering kali saling menyombongkan nilai masing-masing di sela perdebatan kami.

Namun, _yah_ ... harus kuakui. Ia adalah pemuda yang cerdas. Namun kecerdasan itu jarang digunakan untuk hal yang tepat dan berguna; lebih sering digunakan untuk bermain _game_ DoTa atau bahkan untuk memancing perkara.

Aku tahu jelas kalau setan merah itu memang psikopat. Lihat saja senyumnya saat ia menggebuk seorang om tua bangka di depan bar di pinggir kota tempo hari. Aku bersumpah tak pernah melihat seseorang tersenyum begitu lebar saat tengah melihat orang kesakitan karena perbuatannya.

Tindakannya benar-benar bar-bar. Bukan sekali saja ia mencari masalah seperti itu. _Puluhan kali._

Jadi, saat mendapat kabar bahwa ia akan dideportasi secepatnya dari Jerman, aku tak akan heran. Aku sungguh tak heran—malahan aku mempertanyakan; bagaimana pemerintah Jerman bisa membiarkan ia tetap tinggal di Jerman selama kurang lebih dua tahunan—membiarkan calon Hitler kedua tinggal di sini?!

Dan, _kenapa aku bisa tahan selama dua tahun hidup bertetangga dengannya?_

* * *

.

.

Malam itu, dinding kamarku mengeluarkan suara berisik yang lebih banyak dari biasanya. Suara gedebuk benda yang terjatuh, juga suara tawa dan kikikan nyaring.

Nyaris saja kupatahkan pulpen yang tengah kugenggam. Atau melempar laptop yang sedang ada di hadapanku ke arah dinding kamarnya.

Suara berisik itu juga dihiasi suara-suara nyaring (nyaris cempreng) yang tidak kukenali.

Pasti itu adalah suara kawan lama si Akabane. Kudengar dari tetanggaku yang sedang bergosip, kalau si kunyuk merah itu kedatangan seorang teman dari London yang akan membantunya berberes barang.

 _Enak sekali, ya, dia._ Aku bergumam sinis, _Berberes saja perlu memanggil teman dari London._

* * *

.

.

Di Minggu pagi yang tenang, aku memutuskan untuk mencuci semua pakaian kotorku.

Setelah mengumpulkan semua baju dan celana bau ke dalam keranjang, aku bergegas menuju _laundry_ yang ada di lantai bawah.

Namun baru saja keluar dari kamar, langkahku terhenti.

Aku sedikit berjengit ketika melihat seorang gadis pirang yang asing tampak bersandar santai di depan pintu kamar 35; kamar si Akabane. Gadis itu terlihat mengotak-atik _smartphone-nya_ dengan khidmat, seolah pintu yang disandari merupakan pintu kamarnya sendiri.

Aku menduga dia sebagai teman lama si Akabane yang berkuliah di London.

Barulah aku teringat akan suara-suara nyaring dari balik dinding kamarku; dari kamar si Akabane. Pastilah gadis itu adalah salah satu penyumbang rusuh.

Aku mengabaikan gadis itu dan memilih buru-buru berjalan menuju _lift._ Keranjang baju kotor di tanganku terasa begitu berat, dan tentu saja, aku enggan berlama-lama memegangnya.

Ketika aku akan melewati gadis itu, pandangan gadis terangkat. Aku dapat merasakan pandangannya itu mengarah kepadaku, kemudian ia melirik singkat pada pintu kamarku—pintu yang baru saja kulewati.

Tiga detik, dan gadis itu menunjukan sebuah senyum lebar kearahku; sebuah senyum yang kelewat ramah untuk ukuran sekedar basa-basi belaka.

"Kau pasti Asano Gakushuu _-kun,_ kan?" Suara ringan dengan bahasa Jepang yang fasih mengalun. Aku sedikit terlonjak mendapat gadis itu ternyata berkewarganegaraan sama sepertiku. Warna pirang rambutnya begitu menipu. Namun yang lebih mengejutkanku adalah fakta bahwa gadis itu mengetahui namaku—nama lengkapku malah. _Apa aku sebegitu terkenalnya?_

"Ya," jawabku dengan nada bingung yang kentara.

Seolah mengetahui kebingunganku, gadis itu berjalan mendekatiku, bibirnya masih mengulas sebuah senyum, sebelum akhirnya terbuka dan melisankan; "Aku telah mendengar banyak hal tentangmu—" Yang malah makin menambah kerutan di dahiku, " _—dari Karma_."

 _...Oke. Seharusnya aku sudah menyadarinya._

Aku memasang ekspresi kesal yang kentara; mengingat hubunganku dengan Karma yang tidak begitu baik (kalau sarkasme dan sindiran adalah bentuk kasih sayang, berarti; kami sangat sangat sangat saling menyayangi), jelas, hal yang diceritakan si kunyuk merah mengenaiku bukan; _'Ah, tetanggaku adalah orang baik hati yang ramah dan senang menolong_ '. Kalaupun ia mengatakan itu, aku berani bertaruh nada penuh sarkasme-lah yang ia gunakan.

"Apa yang dia katakan padamu mengenai aku?" Aku mendengus. "Pasti yang buruk-buruk, _kan?_ Si setan merah itu memang kampret," gerutuku.

Sementara si gadis mengerjab-ngerjabkan matanya bingung, namun sesaat kemudian ia tertawa seolah yang kukatakan adalah lelucon.

Aku makin bingung. _Oke,_ aku sudah tahu kalau si setan merah kunyuk itu gila. Tapi ... apa temannya ini juga gila? Menurut penelitian, gila memang bisa menular, _sih._

"Kalian lucu sekali, _sih!"_ ucapnya setelah menghabiskan tawanya.

Ekspresiku berubah datar. _Sial,_ lucu apanya? Aku sama sekali tidak senang dibilang lucu.

Gadis menatapku dengan ramah, dan sebuah senyum lembut dan ucapannya setelah itu membuatku terperangah. "Terima kasih ya."

 _...ha?_

"Karena kau, Karma banyak berubah!" serunya ceria.

Berubah apa? _Berubah jadi makin bar-bar atau ... jadi makin ahli bersarkasme ria?_

"Aku ... tidak mengerti ucapanmu. Tapi akan kuterima ucapan terima kasihmu." Kembali kupasang wajah angkuhku yang biasa.

Gadis itu masih tersenyum, dan itu membuatku bertanya-tanya dalam hati; apa pipinya tidak pegal?

"Yaah ... gara-gara kau, prestasi akademik si _Chunnihan_ melesat naik. Dan sekarang ia jadi lebih sibuk belajar ketimbang memukul orang." Gadis itu terkekeh ringan.

Aku hanya memasang wajah melongo, yang kuyakini terlihat begitu idiot. Seingatku, selama dua tahun hidup bertetangga dengannya, yang kami lakukan hanyalah saling memaki dan melempar ucapan sinis berbumbu sarkasme.

"Dia juga jadi jarang main _game_ ... katanya, karena kau sering marah-marah, ya?"

" _Itu_ ..." Pada akhirnya tak ada bantahan yang bisa kukatakan. Karena, _ya,_ aku memang sering marah-marah karena terganggu oleh suara berisiknya saat main _game._ Salah siapa main game sambil teriak-teriak gak jelas begitu?! Memang dia apa? Anak usia sekolah dasar?

Aku mendengus.

Sementara gadis itu bahkan masih tersenyum ketika ia melangkah mundur, hendak membuka pintu kamar Karma dan masuk. "Oke, aku duluan yaa," pamitnya.

Namun baru dua detik, gadis itu kembali menoleh ke arahku dari depan pintu yang setengah terbuka dan berseru; "Oh iya!" Seolah teringat sesuatu. "Karma gak mengatakan hal buruk tentangmu, _kok._ Katanya kau itu orang cerdas yang begitu teratur, dan adalah saingan yang hebat! _Dan—oh—_ kau sangat ahli berdebat."

Dan ia berlalu masuk dan menutup pintu; meninggalkan aku yang masih terdiam.

* * *

.

.

Kata-kata si pirang membebaniku.

Fakta bahwa Karma menganggapku sebagai saingan yang hebat, dan kalau persaingan kami membawa perubahan positif pada si kunyuk itu membuatku kembali berpikir.

Terlepas dari sikapnya yang menyebalkan _(yeah,_ dengan senyum bodohnya, dan kalimat sinis bernada sok manis), dan kadang bar-bar, pemuda merah itu tak begitu buruk untuk beberapa urusan lainnya.

Mau tak mau, aku juga harus mengakui bahwa ada hal-hal dalam diriku yang berubah menjadi lebih baik setelah pertemuan pertama kami.

Aku yang nyaris menyerah pada urusan pendidikan karena ekspektasi ayah yang begitu tinggi dan tak pernah bisa benar-benar bangga dan puas padaku. Aku ingin berontak; menunjukan pada ayahku bahwa aku lelah, tak mau lagi mengikuti kehendaknya, mengikuti segala ambisinya, atau memenuhi ekspektasinya.

Namun si brengsek Akabane (dan mulut besarnya) menyentil harga diriku.

Aku selalu marah, kenapa orang gila macam dia dikaruniai kecerdasan yang berlebih? Tuhan sungguh salah tempat meletakan kecerdasan itu di dalam otaknya.

Namun itulah yang membuatku tidak pernah berhenti menyerah. Karena Akabane Karma dan mulut besarnya perlu disumpal oleh kemenanganku.

Pada akhirnya aku harus mengakui, bahwa Akabane Karma telah membawa warna baru di kehidupanku yang monoton.

Warna yang dulu kukira penganggu itu ternyata tak begitu buruk.

Mungkin ... _aku mulai menyukai warna baru itu._

* * *

.

.

Aku menunggu dengan gelisah. Dalam hati aku merutuki segalanya.

Mulai dari rencana bodoh yang terancang di otakku, hingga waktu yang bergerak begitu lamban, atau kenapa sofa yang kududuki di _lobby_ ini begitu keras dan dingin.

Denting bel _lift_ kembali terdengar.

Aku melirik dari ekor mata ketika pintu besi itu bergerak terbuka secara perlahan, dan menunjukan sosok Akabane Karma dengan dua tas besar di kedua genggamannya.

Sejenak aku diam. Menimbang-nimbang hal apa yang harus kulakukan atau kukatakan. Namun belum sempat beraksi, si merah telah mempermudah jalanku untuk bicara dengan menyapa menggunakan sapaan yang sangat- _sangat_ abnormal.

"Wah waah, apa _Yang Mulia Asano-_ san sedang duduk di sofa _lobby_ yang dulu dia bilang penuh dengan bakteri?" sapanya si kunyuk dengan menyebalkannya.

 _"Berisik."_ Aku mengumpat kesal. Sementara ia hanya memasang senyum puas.

"Tidak seharusnya kau mengumpat begitu, Asano _-kun._ Tidak sopan." Karma mengucapaknya dengan nada mengejek. Membuatku kesal.

Terkekeh, ia berjalan melewatiku.

Aku segera tanggap berdiri dan memanggilnya. " _Woi,_ Akabane."

Dia menoleh, aku dapat melihat pandangan penuh tanya dari kedua manik emasnya.

Berat hati, kuulurkan tanganku untuk mengajaknya berjabat tangan. Ini sama saja dengan menurunkan harga diriku, tapi ... ini terakhir kalinya aku akan bertemu dengannya. Jadi bukan masalah besar, kukira.

Karma menatap telapak tanganku dengan pandangan menyelidik. Mungkin takut kalau aku akan mengerjainya.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba—"

"Semoga di tempatmu yang baru kau dapat berlaku lebih baik lagi dibanding di sini," ucapku dengan ogah-ogahan.

Karma mengerjab. Ia memandangku aneh, seolah aku baru saja melompat dari jendela kamarku—campuran antara bingung, heran, dan mungkin tidak percaya. Mungkin dia mengira aku baru saja diancam oleh alien entah darimana, hingga mau mengatakan kalimat perpisahan yang memalukan semacam itu padanya.

"Senang bisa memakimu selama ini dan mengalahkanmu dalam hal nilai." Aku tersenyum congkak. "Semoga di sana kau bisa menjadi yang terbaik—namun tentu saja masih di bawahku. Dan selamat jalan."

Tak lama, ekspresi bingung Karma segera menghilang; diganti senyum percaya dirinya yang biasa.

Karma membalas jabat tanganku dengan keras.

" _Che._ Jangan sombong begitu, Asano _-kun._ Aku tak pernah kalah darimu."

Aku mengangkat satu alisku. "Tak pernah? Woi kunyuk, apa kau amnesia?"

" _Pfft._ Oke-oke. Terima kasih atas kata-katamu. Terima kasih juga atas selama ini, _well,_ meskipun kau lebih sering memakiku dan membuatku susah konsentrasi saat main _game."_

Aku mengangguk, senyum angkuh masih kuulas. "Jadi ... _sampai jumpa_?"

Karma tertawa. _"Yeah,_ _sampai jumpa_ , meski aku tak begitu mengharapkannya, _sih."_

Aku memasang ekspresi kecut. " _Sialan._ "

Ia tertawa tipis. " _Just kidding._ "

Jabat tangan kami lepas, dan Karma telah berbalik membelakangiku, berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Merasa tak ada yang bisa kulakukan lagi, aku pun memilih berjalan menuju _lift;_ kembali ke kamarku.

Saat aku menekan tombol _lift,_ saat itulah aku melihat punggung tegap dan rambut merah itu berlalu menjauh untuk terakhir kalinya.

Mungkin titel musuh telah berganti menjadi kawan.

Meskipun hubungan kami tidak begitu baik, namun yang jelas, jika suatu hari nanti kami bertemu di suatu tempat yang lain—bukan decih benci dan umpatan tak suka yang akan kami tunjukan.

 _Mungkin sebuah senyum yang akan mengulas bibir kami nanti._

.

.

.

 _fin._

* * *

.

.

 _omake;_

 _._

Di antara keramaian bandara dan bising dari _speaker_ pengumuman, Nakamura Rio tampak asyik memasukan _marshmallow_ rasa cokelat ke dalam mulutnya. Sementara sosok pemuda merah di sebelahnya menatapnya penuh selidik.

Sang gadis pirang tak membalas tatapan itu; hanya terus melahap makanan lembut dengan rasa manis itu, lalu membuka suara dengan lafal yang tidak jelas. " _Haphaah?_ "

Pandangan menyelidik itu tak juga menghilang, malahan Karma makin menyipitkan matanya dengan curiga. "Tadi pagi," katanya.

" _Hmm?_ "

"Tadi pagi, saat aku mandi, dan kau ada di luar kamar. Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Rio mengangkat bahu acuh. _Marshmallow_ telah tertelan. "Main hape."

"Kau berbincang dengan Asano Gakushuu—tetanggaku, iya 'kan?"

Rio nyengir. "Iya, gak ya."

"Kau ngomong apa? Pasti ngomong aneh-aneh padanya, _kan?_ "

 _"Enggak."_

"Bohong. Habis kau _ngomong_ dengannya, tingkahnya jadi aneh."

"Heheh."

"Jangan bilang kau memfitnahku kalau aku mengatakan hal-hal aneh soalnya?" desak sang pemuda merah.

"Enggak kok."

"Lalu?"

Gadis itu lalu tersenyum penuh arti. "Aku cuman mengatakan apa yang menjadi isi hatimu, _kok."_ Lalu bangkit berdiri, dan berlalu pergi.

Meninggalkan si pemuda merah yang masih bertanya-tanya.

.

.

.

 _"Karena aku tahu, kebencian yang kalian tunjukan di permukaan hanyalah topeng untuk mempertahankan ego yang setinggi langit."_

 _._

 _._

 _really fin._


End file.
